For You
by juviin
Summary: Well, this is based off of all of the theories people were making about Juvia dying (which I think is quite unlikely, and most of those have faded away now) Naturally **MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH**


**AN:** Takes place at the end of Alvarez I guess? So, this is based off of how people keep speculating that Juvia's going to die (which honestly I don't think she will) I cried while writing this…(more than once, this is what happens when you kill off your favorite character in a fic) Enjoy! **  
Rating: T  
Words: 2148  
Pairings: Gajevy, Gruvia, Gajeel/Juvia Brotp, Gray/Levy Brotp**

 **PS: I'm really,** _ **really**_ **sorry for any OOC-ness later on :(  
** _ ****MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH WARNING (not just for Juvia) ****_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, nor do I own the characters.**

* * *

The battle was nearing its end. Almost all of their major enemies had been defeated, all except for one. Fairy Tail was lacking in manpower severely, after Natsu was knocked out with a very low chance of waking up for a while and Gray had been so injured he could barely move. The town of Magnolia was reduced to rubble from the fight, being dampened by the storm causing a deafening hum.

"Gajeel! Juvia!" Among the desolation there were three injured mages, one of which had been trapped under a pile of rubble. She was the one who was shouting. The downpour made her bouncy, spiky hair fall flat onto her face, her bandana having been lost much earlier on. "Pl-please stop! You c-can't fight anymore! Please…"

"Levy-san, can Juvia ask a favor of you?" Levy looked at the back of the girl who had spoken. "C-can you tell Gray-sama that Juvia already knows his answer? H-he knows mine." She could tell that the girl was crying.

"No, Juvia you have to tell him yourself! I won't do it! I-I can't…"

"Shrimp," Levy looked over at Gajeel's back, "We have to." Juvia nodded.

"This is our payment. This is how Juvia and Gajeel-kun will atone for their crimes. We've hurt Fairy Tail and many, many others. We can n-never be f-forgiven."

"No! Gajeel! Please, stop. I-I love you." Her face was damped by not only the rain and she could see how his shoulders tensed up at what she said.

"Levy," She shook her head, not wanting to hear what he was about to say, "I love you Levy, but that's why I have to do this. I've hurt you and everyone else so much. I'm not worthy of you loving me after all of the pain I've put you through."

"Please, say goodbye to everyone for us." Juvia gave a shaky, tearful smile.

"We already know that you love Fairy Tail! You don't have to atone for anything!" Juvia and Gajeel grabbed each other's hands.

"Levy, I'm sorry. Tell the guild we loved them." Gajeel was crying. "They were our family. Goodbye." Levy tried to get her legs out of the rubble, but it was no use.

"No, no, no, no, NO! Stop, Gajeel! Damn it!" She saw them attack the powerful foe with all their might. She never saw them again. She screamed, cried, and called out for Wendy, who couldn't hear, despite her enhanced hearing, because of the rain. Nobody could hear. Nobody would know. Eventually she gave up and her consciousness slipped away.

 **XXX**

Alvarez was defeated, Natsu was back to normal, and Fairy Tail had won. Everyone gathered at the remains of the guild hall, save for three of the mages. Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and the Raijinshuu (minus Laxus, who was too injured) were sent out in groups of two to search for the missing people. Lucy and Wendy found Levy, buried under the rubble. Lucy got her out using her Virgo Star dress and Wendy healed her. She woke up and started to look around frantically.

"Levy?" Lucy asked her friend, who turned towards her.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" She started to cry again and Lucy comforted her. She asked Wendy to call Erza to say that they had found Levy.

"Levy, can you tell me what happened?" Before Levy could even think about how to answer they heard Wendy scream and call them over. They ran over and saw Juvia and Gajeel lying on the ground holding hands with peaceful smiles on their faces. Levy ran over to Gajeel, however, before she got to him his body crumbled into scraps of iron as Juvia's turned to water and seeped into the rubble. A blood-curdling scream erupted from Levy as she stopped in her tracks, staring at the iron scraps. She continued on to where the bodies had been and started to sob.

"Gajeel," she sobbed, "I-I begged you not to do it. W-why?" Lucy and Wendy stood back and cried, with Lucy stroking Wendy's hair as she hugged her. It must have been traumatizing for Wendy, finding dead bodies of two comrades and watching them crumble.

"Is everyone okay?" Erza shouted as she and Evergreen approached. Lucy looked at her and shook her head. "What…is that?" Erza asked with wide eyes when she saw the metal scraps, but was soon answered by Levy's screams.

"Gajeel! Please come back! You can't do this! You c-can't just say you love me and then leave me! You just can't do it!" Lucy looked away from her best friend, unable to bear looking at her anymore. Levy had broken, all of them could see that, and it made them not want to tell Gray. Their bodies, if they could even be called that, started to shift and formed two objects on the ground. Levy picked up the one made of iron and managed to see that it was the Fairy Tail mark, but made of iron and about an inch thick. The other object was the same, only water.

"Should we get Gray?" Lucy was the first one to ask, despite all four of them thinking the same thing. They all knew that the ice mage had romantic feelings for the water mage, and if Levy's reaction was anything to judge by, then none of them would want to be there.

"I'll call Bixlow and Freed and ask them to go to Fairy Tail and bring him here." Erza said and took out her lacrima. They knew that Gray would definitely need help getting there, he was too injured to even stand alone. It was when he arrived that worried them more. Would he break like Levy had? Or would he not care? Both possibilities scared Lucy, and likely everyone else at the scene.

 **XXX**

In the half hour it took for Bixlow, Freed, and Gray to arrive Levy had not stopped clutching the iron sculpture. She had stopped crying and was now merely clutching the iron to her chest.

"Gray, we need to talk." Erza approached him and the two men who were supporting his weight, who walked over towards their teammate when she took his weight.

"What is it Erza?"

"Well, we don't know exactly what happened, but," he noticed Lucy and Wendy with red faces not too far away, Evergreen talking to Bixlow and Freed with a sad expression on her face, and even Erza looked like she had been crying. "Juvia is dead Gray." His eyes snapped up to her face looking, hoping, for any sign that she was lying. Instead he found tears running down her face.

"Come on, don't joke about stuff like that." More tears fell down the Titania's face. "Come on Erza, please." Then he saw Levy, clutching the piece of iron with tear stained cheeks and puffy, red eyes. He took his arm from around Erza and approached Levy.

"Levy," she turned toward him with a horrified look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Gray." He could tell by her voice that she had been crying and screaming. "I tried to stop them." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she spoke. "A-and then their bodies…" He noticed the iron pressed against her chest and looked down at where she motioned. He saw the water floating above the ground in the shape of the Fairy Tail mark. _No, Erza was lying_. "S-she said that she already knew your answer." Levy spoke barely above a whisper and Gray fell to his knees. _They're lying_. A tear fell down his face. Why was he crying? He had no reason. Juvia was fine. He would turn around and see her beautiful smile and hear her beautiful voice. He reached out to touch the water and a voice came out of it.

"Gray-sama," the voice was definitely Juvia's, it was her, she was fine. "Juvia is using the last of her magic power to make this." Her voice sounded as if it was muffled by water. "You are the only person that can hear Juvia, just as Levy-san was the only one able to hear Gajeel-kun's. Juvia just wanted to let you know that she knew exactly what you were going to say in regards to your answer. Juvia knows that you wanted her to give up, seriously, for good. Juvia knows that she only bothered Gray-sama and wasted his time. Juvia is sorry that she was never able to give up on you. I love you Gray, and I always will." Gray sat next to the water for a while, only staring at it.

"You're wrong." His voice started as only a whisper, then grew into a shout. "Damnit, Juvia! You're wrong! That's not what I was gonna fucking say!" There were still very few tears coming down his cheeks, but they were there. He banged his fists on the rubble below where he kneeled. "Damn it." He felt a small hand on his back and would have shrugged away, had it not been Levy's hand. Everyone knew Levy and Gajeel loved each other. With the way that they looked at each other, it couldn't have been anything else. Gray then encased the water in a powerful ice that would not even melt if it were thrown. It was the manifestation of his love.

 **XXX**

Juvia and Gajeel had a combined funeral, planned mainly by Mira, Lisanna, and Lucy when Levy asked to be left alone. None of them had seen Gray in the three weeks since it had happened. When the day finally came they had Natsu and Wendy smell him out. Natsu managed to convince him to wash up and get into a suit while Lucy helped Levy get ready. When Lucy had arrived with Levy, the smaller girl started to cry again. Lucy hugged and tried to comfort her friend by stroking her hair. Pantherlily looked so lost without his best friend as he sat on one of the chairs with Charle and Happy on either side of him, trying to comfort him. Gray arrived, but only stayed in a corner where all of his tears could be concealed.

Levy walked away from Lucy and went over to where Gray was sitting. "Gray," Her voice was croaky and sore from all of her crying. She handed him money. "There's a flower cart right over there. You can buy them and put them on the grave." He nodded and pulled himself off of the chair and over to the cart. He bought a bouquet of forget-me-nots, because the beautiful blue hue reminded him of her hair and according to the card that came with them, they symbolized true love and good memories. He recalled all of his good memories with Juvia. It still pained him to think about her. He knew it would be that way for months, possibly even years. He looked over at Levy, knowing how it must have been so hard for her as well, especially since she was right there.

 **XXX**

"Gray." The man in question looked up to see his best friend standing in front of him. "I know you don't want to but I really need to talk to you."

"It's- I can talk." He stopped himself from saying 'It's fine' knowing that it would have been a lie. Nothing was fine.

"I know that you're upset and I feel like I've been a shitty friend. Lucy has barely left Levy's side, she didn't _let her_ slip into depression. I just let you run away for three weeks. But, I'm not going to let you anymore." He sat down next to Gray.

"Natsu, really, I can handle it."

"Gray, listen up. Yes, she's dead, but you're not. You need to live a full life, live an extra bit for Juvia. She wouldn't want you to lose your life as well. Please live fully. For her sake."

 **XXX**

Even years from that day, Levy McGarden could still hear the voice of the man she loved coming from the iron sculpture.

" _Levy, I just want to know that this was my one true way of atonement. Big word, right? Anyways, I don't want you to be sad or lonely forever. You've been here longer than me, but this is a great guild. They'll cheer you up. Please keep Lily company, he'll be a great friend for you when I'm gone. Could you also help the stripper out? I want you to stay strong Levy. I love you._ "

Levy wouldn't say that her and Gray ever got over the two people that they loved in their late teenage years. They visited the graves of the two mages very frequently, telling them about how they were doing and how the guild was doing. Most of Fairy Tail went to the graves on the anniversary of the battle, always finding two bouquets of flowers already there.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I wasn't really sure with what happened to the bodies, but in the end I didn't really know how else to deliver their last speeches so they stayed that way haha ^^ (ALSO, they're not actually their bodies, but actually a manifestation of the last of their last magic. They needed to drain all of the magic from their physical bodies, resulting in them fading away...idk it made sense in my head ^^')**


End file.
